


Essence of You

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barber!Mickey, Fun, Gallavich, M/M, Morecomingsoon, Prompt!, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:  Mickey as a barber. Ian finds himself getting more and more obsessed with a close shave and shampoo by the dark haired, blue eyed cutie at Mo's? Obviously, with Mickey being close to him, his smell drives him crazy.  (Sexual tension)





	1. What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aw8829](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aw8829).



> Okay here is this one, ive been working on this small section for days...I don't know whats wrong with me with this latley. lolol. ANYWAY this is just part one...two more to come, and with a little help from one of my favorite smut writers. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy. More coming soon. on this and everything else. 
> 
> MUAH. 
> 
> bare with me. lol.

Prompt:  Mickey as a barber. Ian finds himself getting more and more obsessed with a close shave and shampoo by the dark haired, blue eyed cutie at Mo's? Obviously, with Mickey being close to him, his smell drives him crazy.  (Sexual tension)

(Aw8829) a03

\--

Ian sat in his swivel chair at work, pouting and going back and forth sullenly. Scratching at his beard that was forming on his face. 

“What is your deal? Just go get a new one?” Whitney said laughing at Ian’s exasperation.

“It is a big deal, A barber, who cuts my hair perfectly, Erwin was the best and now he’s retired. Maybe I’ll just let it grow out.”

“The hell you will, you’re already getting a bit scruffy. Look I know someone, Jeremy says he’s the best. Just try it out, if you don’t like him, you can never go back.” She says offering up, writing down the information for him.  He looks down at the paper. Mickey Milkovich. He’s heard that before. He knows he has and then he places it.

“Wait, isn’t that the little barber shop attached to that car shop?” He asks laughing he had heard off it but always thought it was a ridiculous notion. Who gets their hair cut at a place literally attached to a garage.

“Totally not what you think. Stop being a baby and try it out.”

 

Ian does just that, when he’s looking in the mirror later that night, he realizes she’s right.  A little rugged had been a look he had liked for a while, but now he was edging on some hipster wannabe look, so he made the call and made an appointment to see this Mickey Milkovich the next day. Which apparently he was lucky he could even get in, the woman on the phone had told him they just had a cancellation, and informed him in the future, last minute appointments would get him nowhere.

He had kindly informed her, he wasn’t sure if there would be the next time.

“Oh, honey…they always come back.” She had said in this low and snarky voice. Ian wasn’t quite sure what it was about that voice, but he kind of liked her. 

Ian walked up to the shop and stood there for what seemed like forever. It didn’t look like any place he wanted to be.  He had heard that it was a garage but seeing is believing. That’s exactly what it was. He couldn't imagine that there was a substantial barber shop inside. He almost kept walking but he had promised to try it.

So there he is walking into what he is pretty sure is the basis for some shitty romcom television show. The girl is a hair stylist, the guy is a mechanic…or maybe that would make a pretty interesting porn…except instead of girl stylist…he shakes his head, that is not where his mindspace needs to be at right now.  He is greeted somewhat brashly by the girl at the counter, with long jet black hair, and Bright Hot pink streaks running through it.  She chews gum like it's her last meal or something, popping it, and asking him what the hell he wants.  He is taken aback for a minute, looking at her over as she rolls her eyes for a minute.

“Car or hair dude…I ain’t got all day.”

“Umm…Maybe this is a mistake…I needed a haircut but…” He looks around contemplating walking out but she just laughed.  She tilted her head as to look at his appearance…

“Yo Lan. What u think?” She asked and a tall woman, with a deep scowl, looked over from the side of the counter. “He’s a little gunshy…” She winked at her coworker who laughed.

“Oh yeah, …asshole will like him. He has an open appointment in about an hour.”  And somehow within minutes, he had gone from almost walking out to sitting and waiting…he wasn’t sure why he didn’t leave…maybe because the two women at the counter scared the ever living hell out of him.

\--

“You have an appointment in ten minutes,” Svetlana told Mickey who had just finished his last client and was itching to go outside and smoke a cigarette. Actually he was looking forward to his hour break, get some food, some other shit.  He groaned.

“Why do you do this shit to me?” He asked glaring at the Russian. She just laughed with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Because this one is nice eye candy. You want me to turn the pretty gay ones away now? Okayyyy.” She said and he rolled his eyes at her. She was a pain in his backside most days, but he did owe her a lot of fucking thanks, for many things.  He flipped her off instead.

“That’s what you said about the last one…and fuckin’ gross bitch. I’m going to smoke. Get the geriatric viagroid ready in the chair…Will Ya?” He said walking through th e door to the Garage to steal a smoke from Iggy, who was too busy under a car to notice at the moment.

\--

Ian looked around as he was pulled to a chair by a nice petite blonde woman, who was less scary and brash than the other two women had been. She treats him like you would expect to be treated at an up class salon, which comforts him a little, and he lets himself relax and lay his head back, as she lays his head back in the sink and softly washes his hair. He’s so relaxed he almost falls asleep until he hears a deep voice behind him.  They talk back and forth for a minute before the woman dries him off and moves him over to another chair. He doesn’t see the man and doesn’t really look up much.

He shrugs and plays with his phone waiting for the man to get started.

\--

Mickey watches the red-head sitting in his chair in front of him. He isn’t paying much attention, probably one of those pretencious assholes that wandered in here by accident. Maybe even one of those assholes that did reviews on places like this. Not that he cared much. He got his stuff set up and went about his business starting with the guy's hair, only asking what he wanted, to which the red-head absentmindedly answered, by pulling up a picture of himself, apparently from his last cut and shave. Mickey rolled his eyes, one of those.  While he could see why Svet and Mandy thought Mickey would like this guy, he was seriously getting on his last fucking nerve.

He leaned in close to get a part of the guy's neck just right when suddenly the red-head seemed alert.  Mickey leaned back and continued to work, but the man’s phone was no longer in view.

\--

Ian was completely enamored in his phone and texting his latest fling until he caught a whiff of something, unlike anything he had ever smelled before.  His texting suddenly forgotten and he was stopped in his tracks. What was that? 

Suddenly everything was intensified. he didn't understand it really, he had never really been one of those guys that just stopped at anything like that but the guy that was curently working his hands very slowly through his hair, had this aroma about him, it was intoxicating, and everytime he leaned close to Ian, Ian took him in, waiting for the moment that he would be turned around to look in the eyes of the man behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is part two... we're almost there folks. 
> 
> and do i have a treat for you coming up. Get ready. 
> 
> :P 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL

Chapter 2:

Ian could safely say that, that was one of the most intense haircuts of his life, He took every ounce of willpower he had to stay in his seat, especially when Mickey had  come around to face him, the man wasn’t just the most powerful, intoxicating smelling man he had ever been in the presence of but he was fucking hot. In that rugged and rough kind of way. From his rough boots to the very tip of those tattooed fingers, and especially in that very sexy, rough scowl on his face that even when he wasn’t actually angry was placed on his face beautifully.  There was nothing more mesmerizing or intoxicating than that man. Which is why, even before he actually saw how he looked, he was determined to make another appointment, as soon as he possibly could, the fact that when he was turned to the mirror and he looked…even he had to say it was possibly the best he had looked…in a very long time…oh yeah. He was definitely coming back.

 

Ian becomes quite the regular after that. Which Mandy and Svetlana think is hilarious. Mickey, on the other hand, doesn’t see the big deal, so what, the guy likes the way Mickey cuts his hair. He shrugs it off for the most part, but he does like toying with Ian a little bit. Taking an extra long time working his hands into his hair, making little semi-flirty comments to see if there is a reaction. He usually doesn’t get too much of one but the little breaths and looks that he gets from the other man still make him smile. It’s just a little harmless flirting, can't blame him, the red-head was far from homely looking, in fact, he was pretty sure he was some kind of model or something, look at that body…Mickey shakes his head from his thoughts and moves on with his day, even though he is increasingly thinking of one particular client that he would like to see again.

“Red-head lover called.” Svet says laughing at the end of the day and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Point?”

“He would like to know why his appointments keep getting later and later in the day.” She says raising her eyebrows.  Ok so he was busted, that was him and she damn well knew it.

The thing that he wouldn’t actually admit to her or his sister or even the red-head, he liked having Ian later in the day, less for him to get done and he could take his time on him.  We would prefer if he could get him into that last slot…the one that technically didn’t exist where everyone had gone home…oh, the things he would like to do…he shook his head, mentally berating himself for his dirty thoughts

“Next time, tell the princess he isn’t the only client and sometimes things need to get shifted.” He says and she shakes her head.

“No, they don’t.” She states…they are her books, she knows when things need to be shifted.

“Last time I fucking checked, it’s my shop…you don’t like it…take a hike, or we move your desk to the garage, so Iggy can look up your dress instead of under the cars all day if you’d like?” he says knowing the thought grosses her out. She shudders.

“So cranky…You need to get laid…maybe if you're lucky the Red-head will give you a big tip and make all of our lives easier.” She says walking off.

 

Ian has had a horrible day, he’s worn out and tired and half awake by the time he gets to the shop, he almost falls asleep in the chair, waiting for Mickey to come in from his smoke break.  His eyes are closed and he is leaned back in the chair when he hears the footsteps, smells that familiar smell.  He takes it in and yawns a little bit. 

“Falling asleep on me red?” Mickey flirts a little. At least Ian thinks that’s what he’s doing. That or he’s overly friendly, he just doesn’t get that kind of impression off the other man.

He sighs happily as he feels the water on his hair. Shortly after, Mickey is working his hands into Ian’s hair and like always, it sends sensations through every inch of his body. And his tired mind, apparently lost its filter, because as Mickey is really getting to the good part, they both hear the moan that escapes an’s lips.  Mickey quirks up an eyebrow and looks over Ian’s shoulder to find how aroused the other man was.  Well, that was new. It was definitely interesting but new all the same.  

Mickey continues his ministrations on Ian’s head, working his hands in a little extra, watching Ian’s face contort.  Oh yeah, Ian was turned on right now.  Mickey licks his lips but shakes his head. Not yet, he didn’t want to ruin this yet.  So he just took a breath and finished doing his job.  But he had a plan…A plan that included toying with Ian. 

That night when he was closing up the shop he silently walked over to Svetlana’s appointment book and casually sat in the chair, like he wasn’t doing anything. Even though she had left for the day, the bitch just always knew. He was pretty sure she had a camera installed when he wasn’t looking.  He thought about what he was doing at that moment. Was he really going to fuck with his schedule again…then Ian would call and ask Svet…and it would be a thing…or…yes.

So he looked through the book. Until he found Ian's next appointment in the book.  “No No, that wouldn’t do Gallagher…So he drummed on his fingers thinking of an excuse…and then he smirked as he dialed the contact number.

 

“Hello?” Ian asked sounding confused.

“Ian Gallagher?” Mickey asked sounding professional…or at least he thought he did.

“Yes. That’s me.”

“Hey, It’s Mickey over at Milkovich Salon…and there has been a mixup with your next appointment and I just wanted to get that cleared up before I closed up.”

“Oh? Getting pushed back for somebody famous again?” Ian said jokingly.

“Nah. Just Svet didn’t realize that was the day I was coming in later. Personal Shit. So um…I can still fit you in, but It’ll be super late…like 9 pm if that works for you.” He says thinking of the things he’d like to do to that redhead if he could get him alone.

 

“Don’t you close at 8?” Ian asks.

 

“Special circumstance.  I’ll stay around.  Unless you think I need supervision?” Mickey flirts a little.

“N..No.  That’s fine. Same day…just later.”

“See you then Gallagher.”

 

Ian bolted out of bed in the early morning hours groaning.  He had never been so annoyed at his medication schedule than he had been lately. And that was saying a lot. But it seemed that 6 am came way too soon, and his dirty dirty dreams were interrupted every morning.  Then he would have to jump in the shower, to cool himself down, which inevitably resulted in him jerking off In the shower to a fantasy about Mickey…yes that mickey. His barber, in these fantasies he had Mickey leaned over that barber chair while fucking into him rough and hard…yes…every fucking morning.

The fact that he had an appointment coming up…after hours, did not help those fantasies…in fact…the thought alone was making him hard…again…Well, this was going to be a long as fuck week.

-0x0x0x0x0x0x0-

Mickey is getting antsy as the day ends. Ian would be here soon, He was shocked that Svetlana hadn’t said anything about Ian’s appointment mysteriously disappearing from the books…or about the fact that he was more than happy to stay late and close up tonight. He just didn’t want to hear her mouth. He wanted to hear someone else's mouth…or feel someones mouth on certain areas of his body, but that was beside the point.  Seriously since he had made that appointment, things had gotten ridiculous, he had spent most of his days imagining Ian in that chair, how that moan had escaped his lips last time. How fucking delicious it sounded playing on his lips. He needed those lips..he took a deep breath and thought about what he should do now.  Ian would be another twenty minutes and he had the store mostly cleaned up.  And he was already hard just thinking about Ian…He was sure he could escape to the backroom to relieve himself a little before Ian arrived.

 

That was the plan anyway. He had gotten into the backroom and had just started envisioning Red hair and green eyes staring at him, He had just slid his hand down his pants at the thought of the other man moaning out his name…He was just about to let out a moan himself thinking about dropping to his knees and licking and tasting Ian for himself when the damn door chimed.  He rushed to get himself settled before walking out into the foyer. Still as horny and frustrated as ever.

Ian settles into his chair, just ready to feel Mickey’s hands on him. He wishes they were more places than just his head, but even that, did something to him. It didn’t help that he was already so beyond excited at the prospect of being alone with Mickey, it’s all he thought about all day…which didn’t help matters below the belt.   Neither did Mickey’s voice coming from behind him, all low and gruff and fucking sexy like that.

“Hey. Let's get you all set up huh?” He said. Those simple words and Ian’s groaned internally. Fuck he was screwed. 

Mickey worked his hands into Ian’s scalp extra slow and deep, wanting and waiting to hear that delicious moan again. Biting down on his bottom lip, waiting for it.  He slightly looked over Ian’s shoulder unnoticed and saw that Ian was very much turned on, and his body looked to be trembling in anticipation a little bit.  Mickey looks up into the mirror to watch Ian’s face, who keeps running his tongue along the bottom of his lips. Well, that was fucking hot.  So he kept going, he turned Ian to face him a little and ran his hands through Ian’s hair until he saw and heard that moan escape those lips.  Ian’s eyes shot open, but Mickey didn’t stop moving, He pretended to be focused on his work, hoping Ian didn’t notice how hard, he himself was.

He continued to actually work by shaving Ian’s face, as slow and methodic as possible and cut Ian’s hair the way he liked it.  Then as he always did, he finished with a light neck massage and another head massage. This time, however, he gets really into it, working through every part of Ian that he was actually allowed to touch right now, without being that creepy guy, even though he was pretty sure Ian wouldn’t mind at all if Mickey dropped to his knees right now by the looks of it.  He could tell Ian was close to losing his shit so he softened his ministrations and smirked before patting Ian on the shoulder.

 

“All set man, see you in a few weeks yeah?” He said and Ian looks up at him, his eyes fully blown out, and he has this gaze, this I want to push you up against the wall and devour you look. And It sends shivers down Mickey’s spine.

“Same time?” Ian asks hopefully and Mickey can’t help but smirk.

“Yeah red. Same time.”

 

Ian walks out of the shop and takes a deep breath. Did that actually just happen, had he literally almost came in his pants…was it just him or was  Mickey doing that on purpose?  Only one way to find out…

“Next time I’ll be ready for you Milkovich…So Ready.” Ian says to himself as he walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter of Barber!Mickey ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies. Here is the final installment of this. Enjoy. 
> 
> Next Up: Losing Me (A new one-shot)

 

Chapter Three:

Every late night session is becoming more intense. Every moment that Ian is alone with Mickey is killing him.  It’s been three months of build-up and he wonders if this is just a game Mickey is playing. Is it just harmless flirting for business? Or does Mickey feel what he feels when they are alone like this? Mickey is currently working his hands magically through Ian’s hair. The work is almost done and Ian feels sad as he always does to leave this shop.  Mickey turns him to face him as he works his hands the rest of the way through his hair adding his finishing touches. Ian is caught I. Mickey's eyes, feeling his intense stare bore into him. He doesn’t quite understand what it is about those eyes that captivate him. What it is about this man as a whole that brings him to his knees. At that thought, he chances a glance down and notices that Mickey is just as turned on as he is. He looked back up to mickeys heated eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Don’t know how but the things you do are amazing,” Ian says not really sure where that came from. “I feel like I should repay you.” God could he stop talking now.

 

Mickey stares at Ian. He chuckles at the redhead as he speaks. What exactly is he getting at? “It’s my job man.”  Ian stares at Mickey for a good long while.  He can’t seem to make himself look away, the smell of Mickey is intoxicating, the way he was eyeing Ian now as he backed up slowly, unfortunately removing his hands from Ian’s scalp. Ian sighed at the loss of touch. Needing a minute to collect himself he got out his wallet to pay Mickey. Mickey shook his head silently.

“You aren’t ready for me to pay you?” Ian asked quietly. Mickey didn’t speak at first, he stepped to Ian one slow step at a time. He watched mickeys every move silently wondering what was happening. Afraid to move, to end whatever moment this was in time. It wasn’t until Mickey dropped down to his knees swiftly that Ian sucked in a breath.

“Do you do this for all your clients?” He asked in a low breath as Mickey started undoing his pants.

“And if I say yes?” Mickey asked concentrating on his movements. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, not here and certainly not with this man but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips as Ian sprung free showing him exactly what he would be missing had he listened to his logical brain that told him this was a bad idea.

“I would call bullshi…oh fuck.” Ian’s entire thought process stalled as Mickey wrapped his perfect, beautiful lips around Ian’s hard, aching cock.  He bobbed his hand up and down for a minute before letting Ian slide out of his mouth with a plop.

“You done talking now?” Mickey asked, smirking. Ian didn’t speak, he just waited until Mickey went back to what he was doing. The next sounds that escaped him was a deep moan. Everything was so intense and felt amazing but he needed more. He knew that made him greedy but he couldn’t help it. “Stop.”  He spoke in short breaths.

“Something wrong red?” Mickey asked after releasing Ian from his mouth.

“I need…fuck you feel so good.” Ian panted still unable to have a coherent thought. “I need you.”

“And how would you like me big shot?” Mickey asked. Leaning over Ian to whisper in his ear.  He saw Ian hesitance flash on his face and he knew before Ian even spoke what was troubling him. He figured he could let him suffer or he could do what he really wanted to do.   “Would you like me to show you what I want to do to you?” He asked. Ian’s eyes got wide and he nodded.

There were so many things that Ian wanted to do to Mickey but even more he really really wanted to see what Mickey had in mind. And he was thankful he did when Mickey started undressing. Just the sight of him would be something he remembered and dreamt about for a long time to come.  Slowly Mickey straddled him, and he smirked as soon as he noticed the recognition on Ian’s face as he angled himself above Ian. He slid his hands up and down Ian’s shaft, it was then that Ian felt the tube I. Mickeys hands. When has that happened? Where had Mickey gotten it from? All of his thoughts escaped him however when Mickey finally sank down onto him slowly, perfectly. Slowly at first, bringing out every sound imaginable.out of Ian.

Mickey felt every single inch that was inside him. Slowly hitting every single sweet spot that he knows is inside him, and he was sure even one that he hasn’t ever known existed. Every moment dragged out to ecstasy. He needed a release, as amazing as the slow movements he was creating were, he needed more.  He moved faster, feeling everything more intensely.  Still, he needed more, he was so close and if Ian pulsating was any indication so was Ian. “Touch me” he begged. Not even recognizing his own voice. He didn’t beg, he never got control like this. It wasn’t who he was.  Within seconds his hands were all over him. Touching everywhere he could touch skin and finally touching his own leaking erection.

Within moments they were both panting even harder. Handing on to each other as they moaned out unto the empty salon. Cumming, together they finally slid off the chair to the ground giving themselves both the time to catch their breaths.

——

 

(Three months later)

 

Mickey looked up to Svetlana eyeing him over the counter. “What?” He snapped.

“You piss orange boy off?” She asked curiously. He rolled his eyes.

“Not that I know of. Why? He call and complain?” He asked but he knew he hadn’t. Sure he hasn’t been in the shop in the last month but not because he had pissed him off in any way. He was actually pretty sure Ian was more than satisfied with him.

 

“He not make appointment in over a month. No more late night appointments. You try to molest him?” She asked sneakily and he snorted. He shook his head and walked away from her.  

—

Ian took a deep breath before he entered the shop. He was nervous he hasn’t ever been in there without a particular reason. He had actually avoided the shop as much as he could recently since he and Mickey had…become whatever they were. He had planned on calling Mickey tonight after he closed up the shop but Mandy had texted him, in the last few months she had gotten ahold of his number and they had become friends. He wondered if they would still be friends after she found out that he was messing around with her brother on a nearly constant basis at this point.  He sighed and walked into the shop carrying bags of food.

“Orange boy. Was just asking about you. You here to make appointment. He all booked up.” She said it in an almost friendly tone which surprised him.

“No, just bringing food.” She quirked an eyebrow at him until he heard Mandy yell from the corner of the shop, behind the door that separated the salon and the garage.

“Ian in here. Thank youuuu” she squealed opening the door and smiling brightly at him.  He walked through and sat the stuff on the table, grabbed the stuff for many and ever and set it back at the receptionist desk. He was left with one meal, he knew who it was for. 

“Where do you want me to put mickeys.” He asked hoping he could get out of there before seeing his…whatever he was.

“Can you step your head out and tell him the food is here before you head out? He gets cranky if his burger gets cold. And thank you so much for running this for me. I usually do it but I just couldn’t get away today.” She smiled brightly at him and he knew he has to step outside or Mandy would think it was weird he was avoiding Mickey.

—

Mickey looked up as the back door opened. Expecting his sister with the announcement of his food. But instead, he saw Ian standing there looking at him nervously. He was really kind of cute looking like that. Mickey didn’t know why he was here right now when he would see him tonight but he didn’t really care.

“Hey.” He said feeling kind of stupid. 

“Hey…Um, Mandy wanted me to tell you that the food is here.” He shifted on his feet back and forth.

“Come here” he spoke.

“W..what?” Ian looked at him confused.  Mickey didn’t give him the chance to speak again he just walked up to Ian and pulled him away from the back door. Slamming him into the concrete wall. He slammed his lips to Ian’s, tasting him.

“What was that for?” Ian asked breathlessly.

“I felt like it.” Mickey shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal and his head wasn’t screaming at him. As if his body wasn’t demanding more from him.

“Okay. Umm. Your food.” Ian says.

“Don’t care about my food. Care about why you’re here.” Mickey said smiling at him.

”I delivered the food. Mandy asked me too. I didn’t want to disturb you at work or anything” in trailed off getting lost in his own thoughts.

”what's up with you? You afraid to be around me here? You don’t like the things we’ve done here?” Mickey asks smirking.

”hard to look at you and not touch you.” Ian answers. It’s the only answer he can manage. The only acceptable answer he thinks to himself. Mickey only answers him with pulling him for another kiss.

“Good to know. Because I don’t plan on keeping my hands to myself at all tonight.” Ian melts into him, they are lost in each other when the back door swings open.

“Seriously!?” Mandy’s voice fills the back alley and Ian moves to back up and Mickey blocks him in.

“Bitch, go eat your food. I’m kinda busy here” he says ignoring his sister and leaning back in to kiss Ian.

“Could you not fuck in the alley. It’s bad for business.” She snarks back.

“I could just do it in the shop again…” he says flipping her off.

“Gross. Ian, I thought you had better taste.”

“Like you bitch? Not likely. Fuck off now. I’d like a moment alone with my boyfriend before my next appointment.”  Mandy rolled her eyes and Ian looked at Mickey his eyes wide.

 

“Boyfriend?” He asked innocently.

“Got a problem with that?”

“Not at all,” Ian says pulling Ian in for a long heated kiss before letting his boyfriend go back to work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short, but it just had to end that first part there. Part two builds on that quite a bit. See you all soon. 
> 
> Muahs.


End file.
